


pick up my pieces

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fingerfucking, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brother's hurt again, and he's lying again--and Kyoko can't stand all the secrets that are kept from her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick up my pieces

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=341000#t341000): "Ryohei/Kyoko, NC-17. This should be enough of a kink".
> 
> Saw the request, thought to myself I'd never go there, and then thought, 'How would that even work, anyway? I guess it could be like _this_... --Damn, I wrote it!'
> 
> Also, this was written a long time before Kyoko and Haru were told about the mafia in canon.

Her brother's back is a wall. Kyoko presses her cheek to his chest and her shoulder up against him, and with his arms around her she's protected like she couldn't be anywhere else.

They stand in the hallway, out of hearing and sight of their parents so that they can talk properly. That morning Ryohei had told them he was going on a class trip, and now that he's returned past eleven PM, cut and bruised and limping, they'd threatened to complain to the school. Kyoko might have told them not to bother, but before Ryohei left he'd asked her not to tell them he was lying. It had been the only thing he would tell her, and it was still the only thing she knew.

Kyoko breathes in deep and asks - she might as well try - "What happened?"

"You don't have to worry. It looks worse than it is." Ryohei's slurring lightly through his split lip.

"It's bad enough!" she snaps, then squeezes her eyes shut and swallows hard. This is no time to make him feel worse. "I'll help you clean up."

They head for the bathroom. Ryohei strips to his trousers and sits on the rim of the bathtub, wiping down with his damp facecloth as Kyoko collects what he needs. "What was the fight about?" she asks. He doesn't reply, and she'd be angrier if all his wounds weren't distracting her. He'd better watch out in a week.

When he's cleaned up most of the blood and dirt, Kyoko picks up the antiseptic. "Don't bother," Ryohei says, standing wearily. "I wanna go to bed."

"You've got to take care of yourself!"

"I'm so tired." He uses one hand to massage a shoulder, yawning. "I need to do extreme training so I don't end up like this again."

Then Ryohei grins. "I'm going to get stronger!" He's looking beyond her for a second, like he's always done a lot - he looks beyond everyone from time to time. But then he wraps a hand around hers and is as warm and present as can be. "Then you won't have to worry anymore."

"I _will_ worry if you don't treat all those cuts properly!" Kyoko says, and he groans and smiles, giving her a quick hug.

They go to his room so Ryohei can be more comfortable, Kyoko's arms laden with antiseptic, bandages, scissors, and salves. His tiredness doesn't make him look broken-down anymore, as he relaxes against the wall at the head of his bed as she treats his cuts. Some of them look like they might be deep enough to require stitches. But Ryohei would have noticed if they were, or one of the other guys would have said something. "Isn't there a limit to how strong you can get?" Kyoko asks, her voice wavering.

"I kind of found the limit, tonight. And you know what, Kyoko? I found out I can go a bit further. To the limit. And over. Isn't that great?" He sounds like he's daydreaming under summer sunshine, even at twelve-fifteen at night.

"Brother..."

He wakes out of his daydream at the way she sounds, and puts his arms around her. "Hey! It's okay!" She nods, because this way she can make believe she's safe again. Kyoko wraps her arms around him too, and begins to rub his back so the muscles won't be stiff in the morning.

"Not like that - you won't use enough strength! I should turn around," says Ryohei in his train-like-a-champion voice.

She digs her knuckles into a plaster she'd applied a moment ago. He yelps as she says, "It's fine like this!"

Ryohei grunts in reply, annoyed and accepting at once. He sags onto her as she goes on, sleepily letting his head sink onto her shoulder and his arms lie low on her back. After a few minutes he makes a noise of discomfort and moves away.

"I can't reach!" Kyoko says, irritated because he's being difficult and because she can't stop thinking that one day the limit might be just that, _the end_ , and plops down on top of him to be close.

Ryohei is hard between his legs, and it presses against her thigh.

He almost squeaks. "Do you want to turn me into your big sister?" He pushes to the side. "Sorry. It just happens sometimes. Thanks for helping me out. Night."

Kyoko's heart is hammering so wildly it makes her dizzy, and her thoughts tell her that there are things here that she wants without telling her what they are. "I can keep a secret," she says, and reaches out to prove it.

"Huh?" says Ryohei. She watches his face go from perplexed to complete shock, mouth open and eyes wide and skin going pale, because she's put her hand down his trousers. She'd missed the waistband of his underwear in her haste and she scrabbled to get under it, terrified that he'd pull her hand away.

Ryohei only keeps staring in disbelief, and then his legs fall open. Kyoko moves to unfasten his trousers and then find a better angle, not letting go of him - hard and getting _harder_ , under the smoothest, softest skin - and the twist of her wrist as her hand slides around him makes Ryohei's head fall back. She squeezes a little, determinedly.

"Faster," Ryohei grits out.

"Won't it hurt?"

"Kyoko," he says, drawing her name out, fond and exasperated. His voice vanishes into a gasp as she does what he asks. He's tensing up and his eyebrows are working towards each other, but that might mean he likes it.

He does, because he throws his head back again and almost yells - but he keeps the sound choked down as it jerks in her hand all on its own while he comes. That's supposed to happen _inside_?

Kyoko pulls her hand out of his trousers and shuts her eyes, thinking she might have gone crazy. Ryohei's breathing is loud, and she listens in a panic for their parents.

"Wipe your hand on the sheets. They're used to it," Ryohei says. She's never heard his voice like that, low and rumbling.

She nods. She can't look like she's panicking - after all, she chose to do this.

He plops down on the bed, and she opens her eyes to look at him. Ryohei doesn't look at all bothered as he stretches out and relaxes, and then he smiles at her. "Hey, Kyoko, are you okay? I mean-"

She's nodding furiously, and only stops when he grabs her by the arm and pulls her to lie down beside him. "I mean, are you..." He's pulling down her pyjama shorts and his fingers press on the bottom of her panties. "You're wet!" Ryohei sounds so strangely pleased.

Her brother isn't afraid of anything. Ryohei puts an arm under her head and pulls her underwear down, and then his fingers drag over the hair down there and then _skin_ , and then _in_. She feels her eyes go wide and watches him grin. "That's right?"

Kyoko nods hard again and scrunches her eyes shut. She's not afraid this time but she can't help it - Ryohei's got two fingers in her and she's never done this with even one. Her hand wouldn't be the same as this anyway. Her brother's fingers feel even bigger inside than his hands look on the outside, and they're rougher and more knobbly than hers. Her hips jerk like Ryohei's had at the end, and his fingers go deeper in.

The arm cradling her head lets go a little, and she opens her eyes to see - Ryohei leaning in to kiss her. She knows he hasn't done this much, since few girls will put up with the sporty talk for long enough, and his teeth cut her lip and clash against hers. He jerks back and she pushes up, and then they kiss again and again as his blunt fingers work up and in and his thumb begins to stroke around the entrance.

Kyoko shrieks into his mouth when she begins to shake, but he doesn't stop, and it goes on, and on, and her mind goes out. She's still clinging to him and shaking and his fingers are still moving when she blinks back into the room, but they're not kissing anymore.

"Brother," she murmurs, and she sounds kind of like he had. Like a purring cat, if a cat could talk. "That was it."

"Oh." He pulls his fingers out, sighs. "You okay?"

"Extremely."

They huff out tired laughter, pull their clothes into place, and sleep.

  
  
She wakes up before Ryohei - which never happens. He has to be really tired to skip his early morning training regimen. Kyoko sneaks into her room, feeling sore between her legs. It's easy enough to ignore until she goes downstairs for breakfast, and then it feels like she must be walking weird, bow-legged or too slow or something, and her parents would mention it any second and then... She can't look at her family.

Under the table, Ryohei's bare feet cover hers. She looks up from her food to find him looking at her questioningly. _Are you okay?_

Kyoko smiles. She picks up her chopsticks and begins feeding him bits of her own breakfast in between having it herself. "That protein mix stuff of yours is gross," she says, wrinkling her nose.

"It's good for me," Ryohei grumbles, but this is one bad habit she can get him to keep. He eats every bite she offers because his special protein mix really does taste gross.

When they go brush their teeth, they're alone. As usual, Ryohei can't stand still in front of the basin, and walks the few steps up and down that make up the length of the bathroom, but today he's walking and fidgeting less than usual. He's standing close to her more. He presses against her, protective. A little possessive?

Maybe she should be worried, but it's a comfort. When she straightens after rinsing and looks at her reflection, she smiles, and then winces at the pain in her lip. "Look, we're the same," she says, pointing at her mouth. Ryohei glances from her reflection to his; the swelling on his bottom lip has gone down a bit, while Kyoko's had swelled in the night from their clumsy kisses.

He rinses his mouth, sighs, and sits down on the rim of the bath. "Things are just as bad when you don't know what's going on."

Kyoko takes his hand. "I told you. I can keep a secret."

Ryohei smiles, tugs her hand so she sits beside him, and tells her everything.


End file.
